Last To Know
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: AquaMaria no longer wishes to be with HotStreak. After two years of being together, she wanted out.


Summary: AquaMaria no longer wishes to be with HotStreak. After two years of being together, she wanted out.

Psycho Chan's Note: I'm torturing HotStreak again…I suck…

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Three Days Grace does. And Static Shock belongs to DC comics as well…or Kids WB…it use to be. With TV it's really hard to tell. At the moment I suppose that Disney XD might have some claim to it since they air it now…what ever. It don't belong to me.

Last to Know

I'm not sure what's happening. She's leaving me. After two years, she's just leaving me. Right now, she's telling me off. Telling me to get out of her apartment. She's telling me that she found someone else and that they were moving in as soon as I'm out. I don't know what happened. This morning, we were fine. I thought we were. This morning, I was holding her close and she was smiling. Her crystal blue eyes looking up at me. They brought me warmth and comfort.

Now she's staring through me, her eyes cold and full of hate an rejection. Telling me to go. Telling me she's sick of me. How can that be? How can this just happen?

She just told me off. Just like that. Then, she just walked away, leaving me in the middle of the kitchen. That was it. Yelling at me…then nothing. She just abandoned me like everyone else in my life. She knew I fear abandonment. I don't think she cares. Not anymore…

_She just walked away_

_Why didn't she tell me_

_And where do I go tonight_

_This isn't happening to me_

_This can't be happening to me_

_She didn't say a word_

_Just walked away_

I have until noon. I have until noon to get out. It's nine forty seven…What am a suppose to do? I guess all I can do is just…leave. She doesn't want me around anymore. I look around the kitchen. It's clean…my chore was the kitchen. That girl hated cooking and doing dishes. Didn't bother me so I cooked for her. She loved my cooking.

But…nothing here was really mine. I didn't have much when I moved in. I had some clothes. Guess I should run to the bedroom and grab my clothes.

_You where the first to say_

_That we where not okay_

_You where the first to lie_

_When we where not alright_

_This was my first love_

_She was the first to go_

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know_

That's what I thought. Most of the stuff here is hers. That's because I moved in with her. We've lived together for almost two years…and I still don't own much. I stuff my clothes into my old duffle bag that was crammed under the bed. I didn't really own many clothes either. I had little things around the house. Like the drugs I had between the mattresses. Ebon had sold them to me, Maria had a fit. So I hid them. I also had money stashed in her underwear drawer. Damn did she have a lot of those. Thongs, laced panties, decorative panties…she had too damn many.

I dug out a couple hundred bucks. I needed as much as I could find judging by how I'm homeless again.

_Why didn't she tell me_

_Where to go tonight_

_She didn't say a word_

_She just walked away_

I stared at the bed. I can't tell you how many times we fooled around on it. How many times the sheets had to be changed or washed. Maria couldn't get enough of me and I just loved how someone wanted me. A couple months ago I told her I loved her. After a couple days, she said she loved me too. Guess that should have been the hint.

Turned out, she had spent most of her time flirting with this guy at her job. He was the one taking my place. He was moving in. when I started dating Maria, I moved in too. She was doing the exact same thing to him that she had done to me. The only comfort I had was that someday, she'd trash his ass for somebody else.

_You where the first to say_

_That we where not okay_

_You where the first to lie_

_When we were not alright_

_This was my first love_

_She was the first to go_

_And when she left me for you_

_I was the last to know_

I wondered around the apartment, gathering my CD's and more cash. Now that I think about it, all we did was argue and fuck. We argued about everything. Music, TV, money and drugs…it's amazing that we hadn't broken up earlier. But then I remember how much she teased me. She wanted me around for sex. Just like everybody else that I date. Just like my father…

Figures. I should have saw it from her. Really. I guess I'm just blind…

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm okay_

_And for the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes_

_This was my worst love_

_You'll be the first to go_

_And when she leaves you for dead_

_You'll be the last to know_

Fuck this. Fuck her and that bastard she's gonna be messing around with. I'll just take my shit and leave her ass. I don't need her. I don't need anybody who just wants to use me. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I can feel my anger burning deep within my throat. I don't won't be needing her damn key anymore either. Chucking that out of my life, I storm out of her place. Be damned if I stay another minute.

_I'll be the first to say_

_That now I'm okay_

_And for the first time_

_I've opened up my eyes_

_This was my worst love_

_You'll be the first to go_

_And when she leaves you for dead_

_You'll be the last to know_

Now I'm alone, homeless and empty. Now, I'm laying on the fountain in the park, angry. She used me. And I let her. My powers help me to relax, so I start to toss fireballs into the air. If I look closely, they look like shooting stars. Really, they do…without really thinking, I end up tossing one more, with all my anger, all my hate, all my hurt, into the air. It dances through the sky soundlessly, embers falling down.

I make a wish. I wish for…someone who won't use me. Someone who can look over my past and _actually _love me…for _me_…

"HotStreak…you really have to stop that before somebody gets hurt…"

Hearing another's voice, I sit up quickly, looking around. I see Static, hovering on his disc.

"…okay…"I was tired. Exhausted. I was hurt and abandoned. The last thing I need was to be in jail too.

"Okay?" Static was shocked. I guess I would be too if someone like me had just agreed so simply. "What do you mean okay?"

"Okay…I'll stop…I've had a long day…"Static hopped off his disc, walking over to me. He even sat down by me.

"Wanna talk to me about it?"

That struck me as odd. Static, wanting to talk? To me? Didn't seem right…"Okay…sure…"

So I told him everything. And he listened.


End file.
